Junior High
by mikokatt
Summary: Everyones in Junior High. Sephiroths the big bully of the school, and Cloud is his main victim. What happens when things go strange? Bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud POV

I walked out of class with my friend Kadaj poking the crap out of me. "What's wrong Cloud? You're being emo."

I just shook my head as we walked to my locker, off in my own little world. "Come on. Let me guess, you and Zack are fighting?"

"I wish. At least then he'd be talking to me. I swear he's ignoring me."

"Well, I can understand at school. Why not just catch him outside of school?"

"I've tried. He always says he's busy." We stopped at my locker.

"You don't think he's seeing someone else do you?" Kadaj leaned against the lockers.

"I don't know. Ever since your damn brother Sephiroth caught us kissing and told the whole school, he's been avoiding me. It worries me."

"Speak of the devil, here comes Seph." Kadaj pointed to the teen walking down the teen walking down the hall towards us.

"Hello Cloud. Say, I'm hungry." He shut my locker.

"I don't have a lunch today Sephiroth."

"But you do have money. Hand it over."

"Just leave him alone Nissan. Pick on someone your own size." Kadaj said.

"Stay out of this Kadaj." Sephiroth turned back to me "So Cloud, about that money?"

I grudgingly handed over my money and he walked off. "Thanks for trying Kadaj. Don't worry, I didn't give him all my money, only about a quarter of it."

"Nice. The bells gonna ring soon. We better go." We walked away, headed towards our different classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. I know i said I wanted 5 reviews before I would post more but I happened across the manuscript for this and I couldn't resist posting more. I'd forgotten how much I liked it. So I'll post as fast as I can until I run out of already written stuff. I'd like to send and awsome thanks to my two fans of this story! I'm rambling so I'm gonna shut up and go on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Cloud. You and me, it's just best that we go back to being just friends." Zack said.<p>

"I figured this was coming. Can you at least tell me why?" I had to know at least that.

"Let's not get into why's k? Let's just say it wasn't working."

"The rumors?"

"Partly, but not the main reason. Look, I'm sorry man. We cool?"

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anymore information than that. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Cool. So, you and Daj wanna come over to my place later? There's a chocobo race on."

"Maybe. Depends on my family. I'll ask Daj though."

"K. Catch you later Cloud."he walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway,

I walked off to find Kadaj, thinking about Zack. I had figured we would break up, that wasn't surprising. What I hadn't expected was for him to not tell me why. Zack told me everything, or at least he used to. The best I could guess was there was someone else and he didn't want me to know.

Kadaj ended up finding me first after I'd given up looking for him to sulk for a bit.

"What are you sulking for? Zack finally end it I'm gueesing?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not sulking. I'm thinking."

"Well it looks like sulking so that's what I'm calling it. But let's say it is 'thinking'. What are you thinking about?"

"His reason why. He wouldn't tell me why. Maybe he didn't tell me to spare me? I don't know anymore."

"Cloud, you should be glad. You're free to go after whoever you want now. Your rep is out. Use it. Go find some cute guy and drqaw him in with your adorable charm."

"Well, there is this one guy I've had my eyes on."

"There see. Forget Zack, you don't need him. So who's the guy?" he bent down so he was right in front of my face.

"Not sayin." I turned my head away to prove it.

"Oh come on, please?"

"No way. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"I hate you sometimes." he pulled away.

I smiled. "You love me."

"Yeah uh hu. Come on, let's hit our lockers before the first bell. See you in class."

It just wasn't my day. I got to my locker feeling a bit better than I had earlier. Problem number one, it wouldn't open. I tried the combo like twenty times, I even beat on it. Problem number two, Sephiroth walked up. "Awww, the little kid can't get his locker open. Do you want a some help?" he said mockingly.

After everythiing I had dealt with I wasn't in the mood to deal with Sephiroth, so I turned and said something I never would have said. "Damn it Sephiroth, you're a fucking ass. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

He glared at me. "What did you just say to me? AI know you didn't just cuss at me."

"Ya, I did. And I'll do it again if I have to. I'm so sick of your crap."

He stepped towards me. "Prove it." he shoved me.

I couldn't fight him without getting killed. He didn't stop though, continuing to push me till I was against the lockers.

"Just leave me alone Sephiroth. You're nothing but an ass."

That broke him. His arm swung and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a kid holding Sephiroths' wrist, stopping the punch.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up to see a new kid, at least he must have been new, I'd never seen him before. He glared at Sephiroth, his red eyes burning. "I believe the kid said to leave him alone., and it would be rude to ignore him."

Sephiroth looked at him "Who do you think you are newbie?"

"Just someone who thinks you should pick on someone your own size, instead of half."

"If you wanna take his place go for it." Sephiroth swung his free arm at the new kid.

From under the long red coat he wore came his other arm to block Sephiroth. It was gold. He grabbed Sephiroths wrist , stopping him. Sephiroth stared at him. "What kind of freak are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't control yourself." the kid threw Sephiroth into the lockers.

The kids started to run when the principle came our way. The three of us stayed where we were though. Me against the lockers, Sephiroth across the hall, the new kid inbetween us.

"What's going on here? Mr. Yuiki, Mr. Strife and um... I'm sorry, who are you?" the principle looked at the new kid.

I felt bad that he was getting in trouble for helping so, so I decided to help him. "He's new ma'm."

"Regardless. All three of you. My office. Now."

Sephiroth followed behind her while I waked with the new kid. "So um...thanks for helping me." I smiled at him.

"Whatever."

"Can I know your name?"

"No, you annoy me. Leave me alone."

"Fine." I watched the floor as I walked.

We went in one at a time. I went in first, explained what happened and got off with a warning.

I walked out of the office to find Kadaj waiting for me. "What happened? I heard you and nii san got into a fight."

"Almost. Some new kid stopped him."

"There's a new kid? Is he hot? What's his name?"

"Don't know, don't care. The kid's an ass. If you want to meet him he's inside."

"Be right back." Kadaj ducked in.

I was tempted to ditch him, but I stayed because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to know his name. Kadaj came out a few minutes later.

"His name is Vincent. He said he's sorry for being an ass to you too. He said it's nothing personal, he just doesn't like people."

"Whatever. I don't care. Let's just go to class."

I had to drag Kadaj to class, but honestly, my mind wasn't there. It was on Vincent. He was good looking, I could definently say he was hot. But he was an ass, and I didn't want to deal with that.

A few weeks went by uneventfull. I saw Vincent everyday in second period. We didn't talk unless we had to. He seemed to hate me, and I was ok with that. Plus he I saw him almost everday because he was living with Kadaj's family on a 'study'.

Turns out I was wrong about him though. I opened my locker one day to have a note fall out.

_Meet me in the boiler room before first hour._

_ Vincent._


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the boiler room the next day, "Vincent? Hello? Vincent I'm here. Where are you?" I wandered around till I was next to the wall.

Vincent popped out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me as I backed up against the wall. "Holy shit Vincent. Don't do that."

He smiled. "Glad to see you showed up."

"Why am I here anyways?"

"Because you and I have to talk."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're causing me problems. Feral said this was the only way to calm me."

"I don't...what are you talking about?"

"You aren't stupid Cloud, ignorant but not stupid. This shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out."

"I...are you...do...um..." I was completely confused.

"I'd love to stay and watch you try to figure this out but I have places to be."

"But I don't..."

Vincent stepped forward, lifting my head up higher so I was looking him in the eyes.

He was much like I expected. He didn't press softly, he crushed his lips to mine. The bell rang while we were together. Vincent pulled away and turned. "I need to go to class." he walked off, leaving me alone.

I ditched first period, choosing to sit on the roof instead. I knew Kadaj would be mad that I wasn't there but I didn't care. I needed the quiet to think.

It didn't last long. Almost as soon as the bell rang, he was up there bugging me. "Hiding up here are you? What's wrong?"

"Vincent."

"What happened?"

"He...kissed me."

"Was it good?"

I glared at him. "Shut up Daj."

"Sorry, So you going to say yes?"

"There are...complications."

"Like?"

"Zack...you."

"Me? You know what, I probably don't want to know. See you fourth hour." he turned and walked away.

No surprise, I ditched my second and third hours. I couldn't face Vincent, not yet. I was still thinking. Ok, I had to admit I liked him, but I had problems. I was still in love with Zack, but I also had a thing for Kadaj. Granted, neither were possible, but that just meant that I ad to face them before I made my choice on Vincent.

I hung out with Zack after school, and apparently Kadaj got to him befroe I did. "Cloud, I want you to say yes to Vincent. I mean, he may look like a vampire but still. You and me didn't work, and Kadaj...well, I don't suggest trying."

"Zack, I know you wouldn't tell me before, but will you tell ne why now?"

He sighed. "I suppose you may as well know. First of all, I was serious. You and me just wasn't working. I couldn't see you as more than my best on the other hand...well, let's just say we have similar taste."

"So you prefer Kadaj over me?"

"I take it you're mad."

"Nah, it's cool actually. You two would be good. Thanks for telling me though. I needed to hear why."

"So you know what you're going to say then?"

"I think so. We'll just have to wait and see how things play out."

Since Vincent seemed to like notes, I left one for him, telling him to meet me in the boiler room, in his locker with a little help of Zack. I didn't even want to know how he learned to pick the locks on the lockers.p


	5. Chapter 5

I waited in the boiler room, extremely nervous. Thankfully, Vincent showed up not too long after I did. "You actually came. I'm kinda shocked."

"I come when requested. What do you want?" he looked and sounded bored.

"I want to say yes."

"Yes to what? I didn't ask you anything."

"But the other day..."

"Are you that stupid boy? You really thought I was asking you out? Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't date. Dating has never worked in my family."

"So you kissed me but you want nothing to do with me, is that it?"

"Pretty much. I don't date ." he bent down so he was in my face "Especially when the person interested is small, weak, and childish." he turned and walked away,

I stood there long after he had left. I couldn't believe him. He was mocking me, treating me like a worthless child. I bolted home, ignoring my Moms shocked questions.

I stayed locked up in my room all day, ignoring my Moms pleas.

Around three someone knocked on my door. "Leave me alone Mom."

"It's Daj now open up before I break this door in."

I opened the door and pulled him in quickly, shutting and relocking the door behind him. I plopped down on the bed and looked at him.

"Alright, where were you today? Obviously you aren't sick so what gives?"

"I couldn't be at school today."

"But weren't you supposed to meet Vincent?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He flat out refused he didn't date, especially someone small, weak and childish. He kissed me but wants nothing to do with me. Damn bastard."

"I always thought he was an ass."

"Bull shit. You think he's great."

"Thought. No one treats you like that and stays cool with me."

"Do you think I'm weak and childish?" I looked at him kinda desperately.

"Childish, no way. Weak, well...you kinda are. IDEA! Zack and I will train you!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sure it is. Come on." he jumped up, dragging me up with him.

He drug me to Zacks house, then to his. Fourtunately, Vincent wasn't there.

I worked with Daj and Zack each day after school. They had me using this huge sword that broke into seven different pieces.

I always got lucky, Vincent was never around. My luck neve lasted though.

I came over one day, the busted sword on my back. Of course, who should answer the door but Vincent. "What are you doing with a sword? You shouldn't play with sharp objects Cloud. You could get hurt." he laughed then turned. "Kadaj Cloud is here."

I glared at the floor till Daj came and took me into the training room. We started our training like normal, of course we had no clue Vincent was watching us. "Can I cut in Kadaj? I want to see if he's actually any good." he stepped up to us, pulling out a long thin sword.

It looked so fragile next to my busted sword that I was worried I'd break it. I shouldn't have worried, Within not even five minutes he had me disarmed and his sword was at my throat. "You're weak, You always will be. Quit trying." he let me up and walked away.

Daj stormed after him, leaving me to sit alone. I kept myself together just barely, trying to ignore the hate that had filled his eyes.

Daj came back almost 10 minutes later, amiling. "You're going to get a date with Vincent. But we're going to need some help. You have to beat Vincent in a fight. We're going to need Sephiroths help."

Daj drug me to Sephiroths room, and surprisingly, Sephiroth aggreed to help. This was going to suck.


	6. Chapter 6

Each day I went to school I had a new bruise or cut. Sephiroth was harsh in his training. Thankfully though, despite the marks, I was getting better. I could actually hold my own against Seph now, though not for a long time. It was totally worth it too, becuase each week when I fought Vincent I lasted just a few seconds later. Sure it doesn't sound like much but it was alot for me. Regardless of how long I lasted though I always lost. VIncent would mock me with hate in his eyes and then just walk away. He got tired of it all quickly.

Kadaj and Sephiroth stood in the corner watching and talking as I fought with Vincent.

Vincent had the upper hand, almost like he was pushing harder than normal to end it. He pinned me to the wall, looking mad. "What is your obssession with fighting me?"

"Because once I win you'll go out with me."

He pulled away from me. "That's what this has been about? Ok, two things. One, how the hell did you find out about my promise to my brother, and second, why the hell are you so fucking determined to date me. Before the boiler room, you had no interest in me."

"I did, I just didn't say anything because you didn't seem interested."

"So let me get this straight then. You're going to fight me till you win just for a fucking date?"

"Yes."

"Dear Gaia. Fine. Be here at seven. If you're late I'm leaving and you're on your own." he turned and walked off.

I turned and ran over to Daj and Sephiroth 'VICTORY!"

They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Victory? It looked like you lost to us." Daj laughed lightly.

"No, well, maybe, I don't know. He asked why I was fighting him and he agreed to go out at least once. I'll show him how awsome I am and he'll agree to stay with me."

Sephiroth looked at me, his face unreadable. "If you want him to stay, to come to you, then don't go. Better yet, go with someone else."

"I can't do that. Who would I even go with?"

Daj smiled. "Sephiroth of course. We were talking about it. Vincent and nii san hate each other. If he thought you were ditching him for nii san, he'd flip and come after you. It's perfect!"

"Go out with Sephiroth?" it was such a weird idea, but if it would bring Vincent to me... "Sure I guess."

"What? Cloud, over here, **now**." Vincent stood in the doorway, looking pissed.

I slinked over to him, actually kinda afraid of him right now. "Yes Vincent?" I had to at least sound brave.

"Sephiroth? SEPHIROTH? You've fought me for weeks for a date and now that I agree, granted grudgingly, you turn to that ashole?"

"Why do you care? Like you said, you agreed grudgingly. You only said yes so I'd leave you alone."

"I care because it's Sephiroth."

"Vincent relax. It was going to be a fake date. It was just to make you jelous. And apparently, it worked."

"No, it pissed me off."

I smiled. "You couldn't stand seeing me with someone else"

"Shut up. I don't care. Look, why don't we just get this over with and go grab some lunch." he still looked pissed but had calmed down.

"Right now? But I just got out of training."

He growled. "Fine. Dinner, seven, meet here." he turned and walked out.

We met like planned and went to Seventh Heaven. We got there to find that Tifa and Yuffie were working that night. It was funny wathing Yuffie flail her arms at the sight of us.

I have to say though, the best part of the night was when Yuffie ran up to our table to yell at Vincent. "You are my future boyfriend! Get away from him!"

Tifa came over and quickly drug her away, Yuffie protesting the whole time, saying that I was Tifa's future boyfriend.

Overall, the date was nice, though we decided it wouldn't happen again. We would. however, stay as friends, which I was happy about.

Vincent was a total gentleman and offered to walk me home, but I declined. Bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

I was off in my own world, locked up in my memories again. Probably not the best idea when walking down an alley alone at night but that's what I was doing.

It honestly seemed like an ok alley. Nice and clean and empty. I was wrong.

About halfway through someone came up behind me, jerking my hands behind my back, pressing a cold knife against my throat. "I want your gill, any electronics and jewlery." the voice was male, I kinda guessed that before they spoke though.

"All I have is gill, and very little of it." I tried not to move.

He shoved me to the ground, trailing the knife down my arm as I fell.

I clutched my arm, feeling the blood trickle down my arm and through my fingers. Standing was impossible, I was loosing blood too quickly through the long gash. Things were starting to go dark, and I welcomed it. I almost passed out, but then a kick to the ribs woke me back up. I doubled over on the ground, coughing up blood.

All I could do was lay there as the man beat the shit out of me. I figured the whole thing would end with my death. The darkness took me before then, freeing me of the pain.

I woke in the air. I was moving fast but I couldn't see anything. My eyes were swollen shut. "Let me...let me go." I struggled feebly.

"Relax Cloud. You need to save your strength."

I knew that voice. It had tortured me for years. "S..Sephiroth? How did you...?"

"I was out walking. Now hush."

I passed out shortly after.

When I woke up again I was in a dimly lit room. Thankfully the swelling had gone from my eyes and I could see, though the dim lighting didn't help any. I tried to remember what had happened but my memory was fuzzy. I did remember flying with..."Sephiroth?"

I heard a shuffling in the corner. I looked that way but couldn't really see anything. "It's about time you woke. Can you sit up? I couldn't fix you up very well."

I pushed myself up, almost falling back down from the screaming from, well, everything.

My shirt was trashed, completely in shreds.I sat as still as I could as Sephiroth cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. "Nothings broken thankfully. You'll live but I want you to stay here tonight"

I went to get up, planning to go stay in Daj's room. Sephiroth pushed me back down gently. "I said stay here."

I looked at him in shock. "But...with you?"

"I want to make sure you really are ok. I think I took care of everything but I don't have medic training so I need to keep an eye on you."

"Well, ok I guess I can bunk on the couch." I went to go lay down over there.

Sephiroth set a hand on my shoulder, gently stopping me. "No way. We can't risk any additional injuries. Look, the bed is big enough for us both to fit without having to touch at all."

I looked away, shocked, nervous, and embaressed. We laid down, each of us on the opposite sides of the bed.

That night I dreamt that I was back in the alley with that guy. He was beating the shit out of me, but I was wide awake unlike what had happened. I was screaming, yelping, whimpering and crying. It wasn't a dream, it was my worst nightmare.

I woke up to Sephiroth holding me, trying to wake me up. "Cloud wake up. Come on, please wake up."

I rested my head on his shoulder, taking comfort from his closeness. He must have realized I was awake because he leaned away from me a bit. "You were yelping and whimpering in your sleep. Reliving the attack I'm guessing?"

I nodded, glad he hadn't moved away too much. "I should've been able to stop him. Vincent was right. I **am** weak."

"There was nothing you could have done Cloud. You aren't weak."

"**You** could have stopped him."

"I'm also about 2 feet taller than you, plus I'ved had official SOLDIER training. They wouldn't have standed a chance against me. You just have to work harder is all. I promise I'll work harder to make sure no one can ever hurt you again. That's my job." he smiled at me.

He was trying to make me laugh, and that alone made me smile. "Yeah I guess it is. Thanks."

"No problem."

"So...why were you out wandering around at that time of night?"

"Just thinking. Yazoo and Kadaj were just saying a bunch of stuff and I need to get away to think. That's all."

"Your brothers were picking on you?" I found it hard to believe.

"Not really. Just being annoying."

"What were they saying?"

"Just stupid crap, don't worry about it. You should go back to sleep, you need your rest." he pulled away and moved back to his side of the bed.

I laid back down, tweo thoughts running through my head.

I woke up the next morning to Sephiroth trying to slip out of the bed without waking me. "You don't have to be careful Sephiroth I'm already up."

He sighed and looked at me. "How are you feeling? Much pain?"

"Not too bad. Look, about last night..."

"That doesn't leave this room, got it?"

I nodded even though I was going to talk to Daj about it regardless.

I wouldn't let anyone touch me except Sephiroth. I even hugged him right in front of Daj. Daj drug me off shortly after.

"So you won't let me, your best friend, touch you, but you're all for letting Sephiroth, your frieking enemy?"

"Long story Daj. On my home last night, I was attacked. Sephiroth is the one who found me and fixed me up. He's the one who brought me here."

Daj looked shocked. "Where'd you sleep?"

"In his bed."

"Where'd he sleep?"

"In his bed."

"Kinky."

"Screw you." I glared at my friend.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he laughed. "So what else happened last night?"

"Not much. We talked after he had to wake me up from a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Just stuff. What were you and Yazoo giving him crap about?"

"I don't know about Yazoo but I was saying that I think he likes you."

"I think he does too. When I woke up he was holding me. It was..."

"Nice?"

"I was going to say different but that works too."

"YOu two would be cute together."

"Shut up." I felt my face go red.

"You like him." Daj said it so matter- of-factly that I had to deny it.

"What? No."

"Do too."

"No way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Y..yes."

"Reeaallyy?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Ha! I win!"

"Fuck off."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on. Go for it."

"No."

"Fine." Daj looked slightly sad.

"Look can we just go train?"

"Depends. How bad are you?"

"Crap. Right. We can go see Zack instead."

Daj's face brightened instantly. "OH! Big news. Don't kill me k? Zack asked me out!"

"Nice. Can we go now? We can talk on the way." I drug Daj out of the house and down to Zacks.


	8. Chapter 8

Parties suck, but it was Daj's birthday, so I was going.

It was a roof party, being held on top of Hojo's lab complex. I was going to have issues with the whole thing because I had height issues, and the roof was about fiftey stories up. I was screwed.

I got to the building about the same time as Sephiroth. "Hello Cloud." he came over and walked along side me.

"Hey Sephiroth."

"This whole thing is going to be..."

"Horrid?" I interuppted him, which was probably a bad idea. He didn't seem to mind though.

"I was going to say boring. Why horrid?"

"It's fiftey stories up."

"Height issues?" he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Big time."

"Stay near the middle surrounded by lot's of people."

We walked into the building and headed towards the elevator. "I'll try that, but if I vanish for awhile you'll know I went inside."

He laughed and let me into the elevator first.

"You'ra lucky Sephiroth. You don't have any fears." I sighed and leaned agianst the wall.

"I used to be claustrophobic if it makes you feel any better." he hit the button and we started moving up.

"Really? Shocker."

"I faced it and got over it. It's that simple."

I was about to say something when the elevator jerked and froze. I cursed and looked at Sephiroth. "Damn elevators stuck. You let Hojo know, I'll let Daj know." I pulled my phone out and texted him.

_hey seph and i r stuck. will b late._

_ u and nii san? nice._

_ f u. we showed up at the same time_

_ sure u did. have fun._

I refused to look at the phone again, sighing deeply at Daj's idiocy. Sephiroth looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Just Daj being stupid."

"What'd he say now?"

"Just making stupid comments is all. It's nothing important." I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me. I'm sure you want to."

"No no. Not really." I felt ackward.

He stepped forward, but I had no way to back up. I was already against the wall. I glanced up at his face. He was smiling. "Come on Cloud. Spill."

"No. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because your face is red and it makes me curious."

"I am **not** red." I could tell I was though.

"You're very red. Come on, it can't be that bad." he stepped forward again and I looked around for an escape. There weren't any.

Sephiroth bent down so he was inches from my face. "Well?"

I looked away quickly, enjoying the closeness but feeling kinda ackward. "I won't say a thing."

"Fine. Be that way." he reached into my pocket and highjacked my phone.

"Hey, not cool!" I reached for the phone.

Sephiroth held it above my head as he read the short conversation. "Daj was making jokes about you and me? Why is he making those jokes to you? I'm the one he teases about that."

"Well...I might have told him about the one night."

"I figured you would. Why the jokes though? It's not like you're interested,"

"He said that he was sure you were and we got into a conversation about it. He tricked me into admiting that I mitght be interested."

"Really?" he sat down, leaning against the wall, handing me my phone. "How'd he do that?"

I slid down the wall and sat next to him. "His annoying persistence. I ducked out of that conversationg quickly though."

He laughed. "I imagine. Kadaj prys but sometimes it helps." he slid an arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head against his shoulder.

We sat together in silence until my phone rang. I pulled myself away from Sephiroth and answered it. "What's up?...Cool...Don't start. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I won't hit you..." I hung up.

"That wasn't very nice Cloud" Sephiroth smirked.

"So? He said we should be moving soon."

True to the statement, the elevator bgan to move again.

Sephiroth stood, offering his hand to help me up. I took it and stood next to him.

We walked out together, hand-in-hand. Daj ran up tp us. "Awww."

Both of us smacked him upside the head .


	9. Chapter 9

Silent words had passed between Sephiroth and I. Neither of us asked, we were just...together, It was nice and very helpfull that his family already accepted me, that made them really pretty accepting of us. Strangly, I became almost best friends with Yazoo, though things with Loz were still kinda iffy. I was sure I knew his whole family. I was wrong.

I walked up to the porch, stopping when I heard a motorcycle pulling up. It wasn't one of the family either, all the bikes were parked.

As the guest approached I saw it was a girl. She pulled up and glared at me. "What are you doing here? This is my place. Beat it"

I turned to go in, ignoring the girl. She pounced, tackling me to the ground faster than I would have thought possible. "Hey! Get off! I'm a friend of Sephiroth, Kadaj and Yazoo's. Don't kill me."

"Kill him kill him kill him."

I looke dup to see Daj in the doorway. "Daj, help!"

He laughed. "Get off him Roze. He's a friend."

The girl got up, letting Daj help me up. "Sorry bout her. She does that."

"You coulda warned me she was coming."

"I didn't know you were coming Cloud. And I kinda forgot she was coming."

The girl glared at him and walked inside. Daj laughed. "So why are you here Cloud?"

"I was bored."

"He's in his room, like always. Just be careful. I can't protect you constantly."

I glared at him and walked in.

I walked into Sephiroths room. "Seph?"

He was sitting in his chair, his Ipod in blaring, his eyes closed.

I walked over, pulling the headphones out. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." he pulled me into his lap. "What's up?"

"Well I just tackled to the ground by some random crazy girl."

Sephirtoh sat up quickly, almost throwing me to the floor. "Brown hair, green eyes? Showed up on a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Shit. That's Roze, my sister. She has no idea about us, or me."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

He seemed to ignore my comment. 'You're nto going to like this, but I have to ask you to keep this a secret from her."

"You have to tell her eventually."

"I know."

A knock on the door brought us out of our conversation. "Sephiroth. I know you're in there with Chocobo. Get out here and greet Roze."

I tried not to laugh at my horrid nickname. "Yahoo. Leave us alone. And don't call me Chocobo."

"You look like one so that's your name. Now get out here."

We heard him walk away and I looked at Sephiroth. "Shall we?"

"I suppose. But not together."

I looked down sadly, unhappy that we had to hide. "I understand."

We walked out with me hiding behind Sephiroth.

"Welcome back little sister. How was Ciaro?"

"Hot. Hows school out here?"

"Not too bad. Almost got into a fight a while back."

"Who with this time?" she did't sound surprised at all.

Sephiroth looked around. "He should be here somewhere."

"He went out." Yazoo said form his little spot near the corner.

"Where would **he** go?"

"Had to work on his project with Yuffie."

"That sucks." everyone knew how annoying she was.

"Hello, feeling kinda ignored here." Roze cut in.

"Sorry. It's nice to see you again little sis, but it's time for training. Come on Cloud."

I followed Sephiroth out, Kadaj was close behind me.

To get away from Roze for awhile, Me, Sephiroth, Zack and Kadaj went and caught a movie. Kadaj, was of course an ass, picked a horror movie. I hid my face in Sephiroths chest almost the entire time.

We got back late. Everyone else was asleep, and I really didn't feel like walking home, so I decided to stay with Sephiroth. Big mistake. We woke up to "WHAT THE HELL?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sephiroth! What the fuck? You're gay? SInce when? And when did this little coupling start?" Roze looked seriously pissed.

"Roze calm down, it's no big deal. Most of our family is gay."

"Yeah, but it's the fact that you haven't told me and I've been here for weeks."

"Roze..."

"Is he even your age? How old are you Cloud?"

I flinched. "13."

She glared at Sephiroth. "13. You're a 17 year old dating a 13 year old. You don't see a problem with this? And what about SOLDIER? You're set to be a general."

I looked at Sephiroth, shocked. I never knew how old he was. I always just thought he was a year or two older than me. "Sephiroth?"

He looked at me softly. "Don't worry about it Cloud." he turned to Roze. "I think you need to leave my room Roze."

"FIne." she turned, slamming the door shut.

I turned to Sephiroth again. "Was all that true?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why? It's nice to know, but I don't care. Knowing your age kinda freaks me out though. 17? How are you only in eigth grade?"

"Too many suspensions from fighting when I was younger. You sure you're ok with that stuff?"

"Yeah, I like you older. Makes things more fun." I smiled.

He shook his head, smiling, sitting up straighter to pull me to him. "And what kind of fun are you expecting?"

I felt my face go red. "I...um..."

He just laughed at me. "Relax. I'm in no hurry."

Roze stepped in on us, looking alot calmer. "Why is there some guy in a red cape sitting in the guest room reading?"

I looked at her in shock. "You haven't met Vincent yet?" I hopped up out of Sephiroths lap.

"No. How longs he been here?"

"The last two months. He's a bit of a loner." I walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

I drug her down to Vincents room. "Vincent!" we walked in.

He sat there, his face hidden by the book. "What? I'm busy."

"You need to meet Roze."

"We've met."

"No, you need to meet her for real." I walked over and took the book from him. "There. Now you're not busy. Say hello."

"Hello. Now can I have my book back? It's for the project."

"I can help you. I've read all the Shakespear. He honestly isn't all that great." she walked up to us.

"Why would you want to help? you don't even know me." he looked at her questioningly.

"Because I can. I'm litterally a genius, What's your name?"

"VIncent Valentine. If you want to help then take a seat."

"Glad to."

I walked out, leaving the two to talk about some weird play.

I went back to Sephiroths room. He was lying on his bed, his eyes closed. "Roze likes Vincent." I said.

He bolted up, forgetting about the shelf above his head, slamming his head on the shelf. "Oh **hell** no." he said, rubbing his head.

"Relax. Vincent doesn't date remember?"

Kadaj burst into the room a few hours later. "Roze is making out with Vincent!"

Sephiroth jumped up, looking ready to kill VIncent. I jumped up to try to hold him back.

That wasn't going to work.

Sephiroth stormed into Vincents room, Kadaj and I right behind him. "Roze, get away from him." Sephiroth growled.

Roze jumped up from beside Vincent. "No. Leave me and VV alone."  
>Vincent looked at her. "VV? Really?"<p>

"It's short and cute so hush up."

He snorted and leaned back agianst the wall. Sephiroth brought attention back to us. "Um, hello. Still here. And this isn't ok."

"You have no room to talk brother. Your relationship is messed up too. I accepted you guys, so you can accept us."

I was pissed, storming off, leaving the conversation.

I sat fuming on the roof,chuking rocks at climbed up behind me, sitting next to me. "What's with you? you stormed off."

"Vincent pisses me off sometimes." I pegged a bird, sending it to the ground.

"I thought you were over him. I mean, you have nii san." he began throwing rocks with me.

"I am over him. It just pisses me off that he claims not to date, then turns and dates Roze the first day he meets her."

"Ok, she was the one all over him. She started it, Vincent just went along with it."

"He still agreed." I pegged another bird.

"So what? He's past. You have Sephiroth now."

"I know, I know. It still bugs me though."

"Just don't let nii san know that."

"I won't. Hey, wanna see who can hit more birds?" I smirked at my challenge to my friend.

"You're on." he starting throwing quickly.

We sat there pegging birds for a few hours, just being bored. Just as we were getting down we saw Roze and Vincent leaving together, hand in hand. I still had a rock left, so I chucked it at Vincent, ducking down after so he wouldn't see me.

I popped back up when they had gone. "That was fun."

"Be nice Cloud. We have to leave **VV** alone."

We both cracked up laughing.

For weeks we made fun of them, though I avoided VIncent. Sephiroth and I were good, now that we didn't have to hide. School would be out in a few days and as a "family",myself and Zack included, were going on a vacation out to Ciaro.

This was going to be...interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

One more chapter guys before the very end! Sorry these chapters have been really short. This was done as a challenge between me and my friends. You had to write a whole chapter every class hour, and it had to be good to the others. I won. It was fun, and I'm glad you guys like it!

* * *

><p>We stepped off the plane into the hot humid air. I was dressed for Midgar, for slightly chilly temperatures. Pulling off my sweatshirt, I pulled down my t-shirt. Roze had run off, hugging a short blue haired boy, a tall fiery red head standing behind him. I walked over to them. "Wanna introduce us Roze?"<p>

She turned to me. "Sorry. This is Zexion and Axel." she pointed to the small blue haired boy then to the red head.

Sephiroth walked up behind me, and Zexion hid behind Axel. I looked at Zexion and smiled. "Relax. He won't hurt you. He may act tough but he's a big softy."

"Only as far as you're concerned." Seph turned to Rozes friends. "Hello Zexion, Axel. Nice to see you again."

"Hey giant. What's new, you back for another round?" Axel smiled.

"Take you anytime Fireboy."

We walked out together, Sephiroth talking to Axel, Zexion hiding by me. "Why are you so scared of him? He won't hurt you." I looked over at Zexion.

"I'm not scared, I'm shy. I mean, come on. He's drop dead gorgeous. Roze had shown me pictures, but now he's here."

"And he's mine. So anyways, why did Seph call Axel Fireboy?"

"You'll see. Demyx is waterboy, and also his boyfriend. Luxord's the gambler, Saix is puppy, Xemnas is Mansex, just don't say it to his face. Marly is flower boy, Larxene is queen bitch, Vexen is the scientist. Roxas is just Roxas and Zion is just Xion. You'll meet the others later. Along with Spike and Thorn."

"You guys have weird names."

"You're one to talk."

"Hey. Cloud is a cool name."

"Whatever."

We all went to the beach, where surprisingly, it wasn't all that crowded.

We were staying at a beach house that belonged to a friend of Rozes. After taking all our stuff there we spent the rest of the day on the beach. Spike taught me to surf while Roze and Kadaj teased the sharks. After awhile I eventually got Zexion to talk to Sephiroth. Turns out they got along great.

Zexion introduced me to the rest of Organization 13; such a weird group. The drunk brit kinda scares me. Everyone else seemed ok.

For the first day of vacation, it was pretty good. And it was going to get even better.

I couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it was the time change, or the hot climate. I didn't know, but I restless. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Seph, and slipped out the door.

I grabbed a towel and walked down to the beach, relaxing in the warm air. Apparently, I wasn't as sneaky as I thought. "Couldn't sleep?"

I looked over to see Sephiroth sitting next to me. "Nope. I tried not to wake you."

"I wasn't even asleep."

I laughed, leaning against his shoulder, letting him wrap an arm around me."It's so nice out here."

"It is. Would you like to walk with me?'

"Sure. I stood and offered my hand to help him up.

We wandered down the shore, hand-in-hand. We were both quiet, the sounds of the waves filling the night. Anyone watching probably would have thought us an odd couple, walking in silence like that.

Eventually we came across some chairs set out on the beach, of course provided by the city. Sephiroth stretched out on one and pulled me down next to him. I laid there on his chest, he head resting on his shoulder. "It's only the first day and I already don't want to leave."

He laughed lightly. 'Why do you think Roze likes it out here so much."

"I know one thing that would make it better."

"And that is?"

I slid my arms up around his neck and kissed him.

He seemed shocked at first, he obviously hadn't been expecting it. After a moment he relaxed, he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We sat there in our first kiss for quite awhile, long enough that I had to pull away for air. Neither of us said anything, we just laid there together. Eventually I drifted off, my head resting on his shoulder once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people! It has been FOREVER since I updated this and I have to say sorry. I honestly kinda forgot all about this story. But here is the final chapter I promised. Its super short like all the other chapters but at least the end is here. BUT! I am putting this out there for those of you who read this. If you want some smexy time in another chapter for this, review and tell me! Enough reviews and I just might be willing to write in some lemony goodness. Now. My two awesome reivewers.

Anon- I should have responded sooner but I fail sorry. Im glad you liked the story from the very beginning.

Xescay- I know how you feel. It was a fun story to write. And probably my most innocent story to be honest. But thanks for reading. And I told my friend what you said about roze, who is her character. She just laughed and agreed.

Now! Final chapter!

* * *

><p>I woke up to having ice water dumped on me and Sephiroth. We'd fallen asleep there on the beach. "What the hell!" I yelled, jumping up. How Sephiroth was still asleep I had no idea.<p>

Roze stood there, an empty bucket in hand. "Rise and shine. Unless you had a rough night last night out here on the beach." She smiled.  
>I went red, looking away. "Of course not! We couldn't sleep so we went for a walk on the beach. That's it."<p>

"Uh hu sure. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. See you at the house." She turned and ran off towards the house.  
>I turned to Sephiroth, shaking him gently. "Come on Sephiroth. Wake up. We gotta go back to the house."<p>

He eventually woke after the 5th shake, looking up at me and blinking. "Cloud?" he sat up slowly.

"Morning." I smiled lightly.  
>"Why am I all wet? Why are you?"<p>

"Roze dumped a bucket of ice water on us to wake us up. She said breakfast would be ready soon."

"I'm not all that hungry are you?"

"Not really."

"Care for a swim then?"

"Sure. We're already wet."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and drug me in.

freaked out when the sharks started swimming around us. I climbed up on Sephiroths shoulders, making him laugh and just swat the sharks away.

We climbed out of the water nearly an hour later. Roze, the nobodies, the family Spike and Thorn were all out on the beach by then. Zexion was hanging on Roze, making me laugh when Vincent showed up and scared the poor emo nobody shitless. Roze laughed and scolded Vincent . Sephiroth and I wandered. I smiled. "Don't worry Zexion. He doesn't bite. He's just scary looking."

Zexion bolted over and hid behind me. We all laughed at the poor boy, and then once we all calmed down, we all just relaxed and hung out. During which Roze talked us all into a game of strip volleyball, a very odd game that I vowed to never play again.

That night we barbequed, had a little party and slept outside. All in all, best vacation ever.

My life had changed. I had a big group of friends, a big family, and a sexy boyfriend. I didn't see how life could get any better.


End file.
